bahhssc_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
At the start of the quest, the players were able to choose various archetypes for both the "main" and "side" characters of the fictional anime, as well as which side character the players would collectively play as. The players were not allowed to choose to be the main character, the estranged childhood friend, or the other childhood friend. World Tone For each character archetype that has two options, the top is a "positive" (+1) version and the bottom is a "negative" (-1) version. Character archetypes that have no options are "neutral" (+0). The choices made by the players collectively influence the world tone. Because there were three negative options (Monster, Quietly Protective Older Sister, and Broken Ace) and two positive options (Clueless Moron, Noblesse Oblige) chosen, the world tone for the quest is -1. Player Character The player character is Anna Sanchez. The players chose to play the warrior side character. Of the two options available, the players chose the "Monster" variant. The two options were: [ ] The Awkward Shy Girl: B-By the end of the week, I'll have made ten friends! [ ] The Monster: Man gives innumerable prayers to Heaven for salvation. Heaven replies with nothing but death to recompense Man. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. The Awkward Shy Girl never swapped to offensive load-outs as the Monster did, would choke out in any situation that required confrontation with another human and was generally more of a door mat. However, the girl variant would basically never lose a defensive battle. "Main" Character The "main" character of the fictional anime is Rokusabe Koujirou. Of the two options available, the players chose the "Clueless Moron" variant. The two options were: [ ] Clueless Moron: Neophyte to the whole combat business. Extra moron included. [ ] Already Retired Badass: Had previously had combat experience. Still a moron. Side Characters Two of the side character archetypes were not available to be a player character and were "set" character archetypes. The Estranged Childhood Friend The estranged childhood friend is Masaya Setsuna. Her "set" character archetype is: [ ] The Annoyed Rival: Exasperated that he would come to the front as he is and sees him as a casualty waiting to happen. The Other Childhood Friend The other childhood friend is (probably) Caitlin ("Katie") Sampson. She has appeared in Interlude 1: Back to Before; The Lost but has not appeared in the main story posts yet. Her "set" character archetype is: [ ] Superhuman description was given The Sibling The sibling is Rokusabe Yukari. Of the two options available, the players chose the "Quietly Protective Older Sister" variant. The two options were: [ ] Loudly Possessive Tsundere Younger Sister: "I can't believe the idiot is heading off to the front. Without me there, he'll get hurt again." [ ] Quietly Protective Older Sister: "I walked into hell to fight demons, but I only paved the way for the one I wish to protect most to follow." The Ojou The ojou is Aleksandra Marianne Cambridge. Of the two options available, the players chose the "Noblesse Oblige" variant. The two options were: [ ] Noblesse Oblige: One who is in power has a responsibility to those whom are not. [ ] Nouveau Riche Design Child: I was made to collect power and save the human race, so I shall, even if I have to drag them kicking and screaming. The Ace The ace is Shuri Kravala. Of the two options available, the players chose the "Broken Ace" variant. The two options were: [ ] Golden Ace: She has it all, famous pedigree, looks, skills and a caring heart. [ ] Broken Ace: She had it all, some would say she still does, but four-score men and half a dozen more, could not ever remake what she was before.